


Phil's new friend

by Phantasticbeasts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cat, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasticbeasts/pseuds/Phantasticbeasts
Summary: Phil is out late one night, Dan wakes up to a new friend in his bed.





	Phil's new friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely off of something my Brother did to his fiance.

Dan was sitting in the lounge, scrolling through twitter with the tv on as background noise. It was getting close to 2 am and Dan was getting tired. Phil had gone out with some of his old friends and he probably wouldn't be back for another hour or so. Dan sent a text out to Phil before heading to bed.

Dan: Going to bed, love you, goodnight <3  
Phil: Goodnight love, I'll try not to wake you when I come home.

With that, Dan went to bed and quickly fell asleep. He didn't even feel Phil slip into bed a couple of hours later.

When Dan woke up in the morning he felt something soft against his cheek. Assuming it was Phil's hair Dan reached up to stroke it with his eyes still closed. That did not feel like Phil. Dan cracked an eye open and, after letting his eyes adjust to the light for a moment, he saw a short-haired black and white cat sitting on his pillow. He peeked around the cat to see Phil snoring peacefully on the other side of the bed. Dan chuckled quietly to himself, Only with Phil would he wake up in the morning to a strange cat in his bed. He gently shook Phil awake.   
"Hmm let me sleep it's early" Phil whined  
Dan scoffed "But aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
Phil giggled and blushed in response. Slowly he sat up and put on his glasses.  
"This is Tabatha," Phil said matter of factly.   
"And where did you find Tabatha?" Dan asked trying to hold back a laugh.  
"Outside of a bar and she was just so sweet I had to take her home. We can keep her right?"  
"Phil you're allergic to cats."  
"Not this one"  
At this Dan burst out laughing "Phil you are allergic to all cats what makes you think Tabatha is any different?"  
"Well she's just so sweet she wouldn't make me sneeze, would you Tabatha!"  
Dan rolled his eyes "Tell you what, you take Tabatha to the vet to make sure she doesn't have a chip in her and make sure some poor person isn't looking for their cat, and then yes, we can keep her."  
Phil beamed and promised that later in the day he would take the cat to the vet to find out if she belonged to anybody.

Later that day Phil came home from the vet beaming. "Cat doesn't belong to anybody!" He declared "Oh and We're going to have to rename him, he's a boy."

And that is how Dan and Phil got their first cat.

**Author's Note:**

> this is poorly written sorry but I thought it was cute so I wrote it


End file.
